


Forever Ever

by adiwriting



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom has always been a night that changed everything for Kurt and Blaine, why should that change now just because they’d broken up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottriplets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottriplets/gifts).



**McKinley High Prom 2012**

“Are you sure that nobody else is coming back here?” Kurt asked as they stepped out of Kurt’s car and headed into the hotel. 

“Positive,” Blaine said. “Rachel and Finn are going back to her house and Puck and Becky are going to an after party with the rest of New Directions. We’ve got the room all to ourselves.”

“Meaning I’ve finally got you all to myself,” Kurt said, giggling and feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, at least for the night.  

Prom had been a major success, once Blaine had gotten over his insecurities and Kurt hadn’t been named Prom Queen for a second year, they’d been able to relax and enjoy the night. Amiss all the epic dancing and singing, however, had been one major downfall… a major lack of kissing. While they weren’t afraid of being affectionate, they still had agreed never to kiss in public. That had been Blaine’s rule, one made out of fear and memories of months spent in a hospital bed. One that Kurt was willing to follow for fear of ever being the reason that Blaine got hurt. 

So Kurt had to spend the entire night incredibly turned on, yet not being able to do a single thing about it. 

The boys made their way into the building, giggling helplessly, but trying hard not to look too conspicuous. They got plenty of knowing looks from the hotel staff, but managed to make it to the elevators before embarrassing themselves too much. 

“My dad thinks I’m spending the night in a room with Rachel, Puck, Finn, you and Becky,” Kurt said, seductively into his boyfriend’s ear. “He won’t bother me all night.”

“Well my parents don’t even know what day of the week it is most days,” Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows. “They’ll never bother us.”

“That’s not a good thing Blaine,” Kurt said, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows at him. He didn’t like when Blaine made light of his home life. He knew that the Anderson’s were incredibly busy with their high powered jobs and worked seven days a week close to twenty four hours a day, so their obliviousness was never for lack of caring, but it still frustrated Kurt to no end. Behind all the jokes, he knew it frustrated Blaine, too. 

“I don’t hear you complaining about it whenever you want to sneak off to my house to have sex,” Blaine countered, pulling Kurt in for a quick, but searing kiss before the elevator doors opened to let in a bunch of kids, headed up to the pool on the top floor. 

“Soon,” Kurt mouthed to Blaine, reaching out to hold onto his hand. 

It didn’t take them long to reach the fourteenth floor and push their way through the group of hyperactive children, and soon they had reached their hotel room. Kurt pulled the key out of his pocket and held the door open for Blaine. As soon as Kurt shut the door and secured the chain lock, Blaine pushed him against the wall and braced his hands on either side so that Kurt couldn’t escape—not that he’d want to. 

“Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look tonight?” Blaine asked, letting one of his hands fall to play with the ring Kurt wore around his neck. 

“A few times,” Kurt said, blushing at the compliment. “I don’t mind hearing it again, though.”

“I bet you don’t,” Blaine teased. “I know you do this to me on purpose. Moulin Rouge?”

“It was one of my many inspirations. You said it was your favorite movie,” Kurt responded, coyly. He stared at the floor, only looking up at Blaine through the tops of his lashes—yes, Blaine’s boyfriend knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Now for more reasons than one.” 

Blaine took Kurt’s top hat off and tossed it across the room. He looked at Kurt, obviously waiting to hear the lecture he usually got whenever he treated Kurt’s things so poorly, but Kurt was far too turned on to reprimand him. 

“I love you,” Kurt said, his voice low and filled with so much emotion. 

It hit him hard, sometimes. The fact that he somehow made it through high school without becoming a sad statistic. That he managed to not only find a date to his senior prom, but that he’d gone with his boyfriend. Kurt Hummel had a boyfriend whom he loved so completely that he knew he would never say goodbye to him. Kurt had an incredibly attractive boyfriend, an accepting family that fought for him, and a large group of friends that loved him for him, and that was something he never would have believed if you’d told that to him freshman year—he’d been so sad, lonely and was living a lie pretending to be straight when it was obvious to everyone that he was anything but. 

“I love you, too. I’m really glad we decided to go to prom,” Blaine said, giving Kurt the doe eyes that always made him melt inside. 

Kurt wound his hands into Blaine’s bushy hair—he’d have to introduce Blaine to the concept of mousse tomorrow so that he could wear it curly more often without it being so frizzy. It was the first time that he could really grab onto his hair and he wasted no time in using it to his advantage. He pulled Blaine’s head in close so that he could kiss him passionately. 

The second their lips met, Kurt was reminded of how turned on he had been all night, ever since Blaine had answered his door dressed up in his dashing, 007-esque suit. He moaned into the kiss and pressed his hips forward until they met with Blaine’s. Blaine let out a quiet growl and grabbed onto either side of Kurt’s vest and pulled him back until they both tumbled onto the bed together. 

“Sex on prom night, such a cliché,” Kurt tutted, playfully squeezing Blaine’s ass through his pants. He moaned as Blaine thrust into him, pushing him farther into the mattress. Kurt needed to get some of their layers off if he ever wanted to get rid of the want that had been simmering for the last few hours. 

“Don’t hear you complaining,” Blaine said, mouthing at his neck and leaving a wet trail from his collarbone up to his ear where he playfully nibbled at it. “How often do we really get to do the cliché?” 

“Stop teasing me,” Kurt moaned, as Blaine sucked at the sensitive skin behind his ear. 

“No. Maybe I like hearing you beg for it,” Blaine said with an amused laugh. 

Kurt let out a frustrated growl and quickly turned them over until Blaine was on his back and Kurt was straddling him. He grabbed Blaine’s hands and pinned them down above his head so that they wouldn’t distract Kurt. If his boyfriend wanted to tease him? Kurt would see how he liked it. 

He was careful to lower his hips so that they were just barely within reach of Blaine’s. As much as the loss of friction was killing Kurt, it was driving Blaine absolutely insane. He began thrusting up into the air, whining when he could just barely touch Kurt, never close enough to be satisfying. 

Kurt leaned his head down slowly to give Blaine a filthy kiss, thrusting his tongue hard and deep until Blaine’s hips fell into rhythm with his tongue. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear, trying to sound as confident and commanding as possible, knowing how much it turned Blaine on when he took charge like this. “I’m going to let go of your hands, but you aren’t going to touch me.”

“Kurt—” Blaine whined, his eyes wide and pleading, but Kurt ignored him. 

“Did I say you could interrupt?” Kurt asked.

Blaine quickly shook his head, his eyes growing darker, which Kurt took to mean that his authoritative act must be working more than he thought. He always felt silly bossing Blaine around like this, like he was just a boy trying to act like a man, but Blaine was always overly responsive which helped keep Kurt’s confidence up. 

“I’m going to let you go now, but you aren’t going to touch me, okay?”

Blaine didn’t look entirely happy about it, but he nodded his head in agreement. 

“Good,” Kurt said with a sly smile. He let go of Blaine’s hands and sat back on his heals, taking his hips completely out of Blaine’s reach which only made the desperation in Blaine’s eyes grow more intense. 

Kurt began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, fighting the urge to just rip it off and have his way with Blaine. He knew that the build up would only make the release stronger. They didn’t get a lot of time to play like this often. Being high school teenagers, so much of their time together was rushed in order to make curfews and avoid being caught by noisy siblings and parents. Tonight was special; tonight they really had time to explore each other for as long as they wanted. Kurt wasn’t going to rush this just because he’d had a hard on since Blaine had first slow danced with him and he’d felt Blaine’s hot breath against his throat. 

“Kurt, please,” Blaine begged. 

His hands were opening and closing, as if to grab for Kurt, but they remained above his head where Kurt had told him to keep them. Blaine rarely disobeyed Kurt when he told him to do something, that thought sent a warm thrill down his spine. He could do anything to Blaine in this moment and his boyfriend would let him. Blaine trusted him enough for that. 

“Patience is a virtue,” Kurt teased. 

“Uh-so is chastity, and I don’t see you following that,” Blaine snapped back. He was so much sassier when it was just the two of them and Kurt loved it. He loved that he got to see a side of Blaine that few others did. He loved that, beyond the sex, they really knew each other in ways nobody else ever would. 

Kurt laughed and decided to take pity on him. He stood up so that he could get out of his clothes quicker. Once his shirts and pants were gone and all that was left were his black boxer-briefs, he crawled back onto the bed. 

“Sit up,” Kurt commanded gently, helping Blaine into a seated position. He then moved to unbutton Blaine’s shirt and pull it off of his shoulders along with his undershirt, his dress jacket and bow tie somehow had already disappeared before they’d even made it to the bed. 

“I love you,” Blaine said, his voice getting stuck in his throat. Kurt looked up, surprised to find tears in his lover’s eyes. 

“I love you, too,” Kurt said, more of a question than anything. He wasn’t sure what had happened in the past few moments to make the lust leave his eyes and be replaced with such pain. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Blaine said, shaking his head. “Tonight’s been absolutely perfect.”

“Then why are you crying?” Kurt said with a short laugh, letting Blaine know that he thought he was being ridiculous. 

“Because it’s our last prom together,” Blaine said. 

“Don’t be silly, we still have next year,” Kurt said, feeling his excitement from a few moments ago start to dwindle at the thought of leaving. 

He hadn’t even been accepted to NYADA yet, for all he knew he might be stuck in Lima forever. Still, the thought of leaving Blaine here and conquering the big city alone, especially now that Rachel had bombed her audition, it was a bit terrifying. He would never admit it to anyone else, not even Blaine, but he was scared that he wouldn’t be able to handle it. That for all his talk about wanting the bright lights, he would be begging to be back in Ohio in no time. 

He certainly wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle the distance from Blaine. He knew that they were forever and nothing would ever break them up, but that didn’t change the fact that the distance would be horrible. He had never planned on finding a boyfriend in high school, but now that he had, he’d gotten used to having a shoulder to cry on. He’d gotten accustomed to the comfort of fingers laced through his, of warm arms around his waist, of soft lips to kiss him good night. 

“Next year,” Blaine said in a strange voice that made Kurt’s stomach twist in painful knots. 

“You would still want me to come back for prom, right?” Kurt asked, scared of the answer. Whatever he’d heard in Blaine’s voice, it hadn’t sounded like the boy that had given him a gum wrapper ring and promised him forever. 

“Of course, I do,” he said, instantly looking up at Kurt like he was crazy for even thinking otherwise. “I just know it’ll be busy for you. It’s right at the end of the school year, you might have finals and stuff. I wouldn’t expect you to make the trip back, especially when you’d want to come home two weeks later for graduation.”

“It’s prom, Blaine,” Kurt said with a pointed look. “You only get one.”

“Or in my case, three.” Blaine laughed. 

“Can we please,  _please_  not count the first one?” Kurt asked, hating the reminder of his bullying days. He’d been lucky enough to be largely left alone this year, but that didn’t change the fact that school had been absolute hell for him junior year and just when he’d thought that things were getting better, he’d been elected prom queen. 

“What? No, are you serious? That prom’s the best one, it’s when I realized how much I love you,” Blaine explained. 

“Really?” Kurt asked, wondering how seeing him crying and becoming the laughing stock of the school could possibly have deepened Blaine’s feelings for him. 

“You were so strong, so much braver than I’ve ever been,” he explained. “I remember being absolutely terrified to go to the dance with you, but knowing that I couldn’t let you go to the dance alone and I wouldn’t be the reason you missed prom.”

“I wouldn’t have cared if we stayed home,” Kurt said, cutting in before Blaine could let himself feel too guilty. “In fact, it probably would have been better if we hadn’t gone.”

“When they called your name for prom queen and I just knew that it would be Sadie Hawkins all over again and there was nothing I could do to protect you from getting hurt and I felt so helpless. I thought you needed me to hold you up like you’d needed me before. I didn’t know how to help you, but as it turned out, you didn’t need me. I was trying to get you to go home, but you wore that crown and didn’t let anyone chase you away. I’ve never been so envious of somebody in my life. It was in that moment, when I’d stepped in to dance with you in front of all those people, I realized that so long as I was with you, I could be brave, too.”

“It’s easier to be strong when you’ve got somebody by your side,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a knowing smile. They both understood how traumatizing high school could be when you were out and proud. They were both lucky to have found each other. It certainly made dealing with the bullying much easier. 

Blaine didn’t waste any more time with talk. They’d already been through this multiple times before. Instead, Kurt was pulled into another searing kiss. This time, things didn’t feel rushed or desperate, but that didn’t make the ache any less intense. Blaine’s lips trailed down his jaw to his throat, where he sucked a mark just below his collarbone, easy enough for Kurt to hide, but still visible so he could look down and see it. He would be able to look at it in the morning, in all of its bruised glory, and remember that he was Blaine’s just as Blaine was his. 

“More,” Kurt managed to get out between his heavy breaths. He threaded his hands into Blaine’s hair, loving the feeling of being able to hold on tightly to the strands. 

Blaine kissed his way down his chest, taking time to lick just below his belly button, which he knew made Kurt squirm in delicious was. Kurt felt himself growing hard again, not that it was an impressive feat—he was an eighteen and dating an unbelievably desirable boy after all. 

Kurt curled his toes into the mattress as his legs fell open for Blaine. He bit his lip and let out a heady moan as Blaine mouthed at him through the thin nylon. He gently pushed Blaine’s face into his light thrusts, needing more, but not wanting to hurt him. Blaine took the hint, and immediately pulled Kurt’s underwear all the way off. 

He shuttered as the slight chill in the air hit his hot skin, but that was quickly forgotten as Blaine licked a line from his balls all the way up to the tip of his cock. Kurt’s hips jumped forward involuntarily trying to follow Blaine’s mouth. He mumbled his apologizes, not wanting to scare Blaine away from doing what Kurt had been hoping for all night. 

“It’s okay you know,” Blaine said. “You don’t have to hold back.”

Blaine looked at him shyly, a slight blush covering his cheeks. It was an amusing sight, Blaine looking so innocent when his mouth was inches from Kurt’s cock and his lips were wet with spit and pre-cum. Kurt was tempted to take Blaine by the hair and force him to take his cock deep into his mouth—the offer was inciting. 

However, Kurt refrained, he didn’t want tonight to be like that. He wanted to make love to Blaine; he wanted romance and the touch of the fingertips, just like every horrible cliché. Kurt wanted his memory of tonight—getting to have sex on prom night just like every normal straight couple—to be perfect and not the least bit rushed. 

Kurt shook his head, letting Blaine know that he wasn’t looking for that, but tugged on him lightly to convince him to continue what he’d been doing. 

Blaine smiled at him, placing a sweet kiss at his hip, before carrying on. He fisted Kurt’s cock, pumping it at the base while his tongue darted out to lick at the head. Kurt was overwhelmed by it all, the way he always was. He didn’t know if sex was ever something somebody could get used to, but he knew he certainly never would. He liked it better this way, it made each time special. 

Once Kurt was slicked up with his own pre-come, Blaine’s hand was gone and replaced with all of his mouth instead. The sudden, wet heat was overwhelming. He threw his head back and reached back to take hold of the headboard. It took all of his strength not to thrust up into Blaine’s mouth, especially now that he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t mind. 

Blaine’s head bobbed up and down, occasionally pulling off completely with a sinful pop to lick at Kurt’s balls. All too suddenly, it became too much for him to handle and he started pushing at Blaine’s shoulders, trying to get him to stop. Blaine ignored him as he always did. Kurt always got like this when he was about to come. The nerves in his body started going haywire and no matter how pleasurable Blaine’s actions were, Kurt couldn’t take anymore. It felt like his skin was on fire and his vision became blurred. 

“Stop, please—” he pleaded, barely able to get any words out between his heavy panting. Kurt wasn’t a moaner, not usually. He was always too busy trying to remember to breathe.  

“It’s alright,” Blaine said, pulling off Kurt and replaced his mouth with his hand. He began pumping fast, causing the muscles in Kurt’s stomach to start twitching. He wouldn’t last much longer, he just needed it to stop. This build up was going to kill him. 

“Come for me,” Blaine said and—along with a playful lick to the head of his cock—was all it took for Kurt to cry out and begin spewing come all over Blaine’s fist and both of their chests. Blaine continued to pump him through his orgasm and he didn’t stop until Kurt grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away, the twitch in his cock becoming too much for him to take. 

“You’re so sexy when you come,” Blaine said, moving back up the bed so that he was at Kurt’s eye level again. 

Kurt turned his head, slowly, his movements feeling sluggish after such an intense orgasm. Kurt never knew what to say when Blaine talked like that, so instead he just pulled him in for a slow, lazy kiss. He could taste himself on Blaine’s lips and tongue, but he didn’t mind as much as he’d once thought he would. They’d done this enough—given each other blow jobs—that Kurt had gotten over that particular squick. 

Blaine leaned into the kiss and his hard on, still hidden behind two layers of clothes, poked Kurt in the hip, reminding him that there was one rather important matter to attend to before he let himself drift off into a nice, orgasm-induced nap. He moved the hand that was currently resting on Blaine’s chest down to unbuckle Blaine’s pants, only to have his boyfriend grab his hand to stop him. 

Kurt looked up with a questioning look, wasn’t this what Blaine wanted? He couldn’t honestly be comfortable like that, aching against the strain of tight pants. 

“I want to ask you something before I get too worked up to care,” Blaine explained. Kurt gave him a look that said, ‘go on.’

“I want to do something different tonight,” he said. Kurt could hear the nervousness in his voice. He so rarely heard Blaine so vulnerable, at least, not when it came to their sex life. 

“What is it?” Kurt asked, knowing that there was very little Blaine could ask for that he wouldn’t be willing to give. 

“I want  _you_ ,” he said, his eyes piercing into Kurt’s in a way that made him feel completely exposed. 

He didn’t have to ask what Blaine meant, he’d seen this coming. The last few times they’d been together had been leading to this. For all that the two had done together, they’d yet to have anal sex. Kurt knew that for many couples, it was a big deal, but they hadn’t seen the point in rushing into it. To them, their virginities had been lost the first night they’d spent frotting against each other, Kurt too hesitant to try oral and Blaine to turned on to care about how they got off. They’d agreed to continue to take things slow, not seeing the point of rushing into anal sex when they got so much enjoyment out of mastering their technique at hand jobs, oral sex, and the past few times, fingering each other. 

Kurt wasn’t surprised though that Blaine was asking for this. He, himself, had felt ready to take that final step with Blaine ever since they’d managed to get through their first major fight (and really, why did Kurt ever think texting Chandler was exciting enough to risk any of  _this_?). They had survived a rocky week where Kurt was convinced they would break up, but now they were together again and ecstatically happy together. Blaine had finally laid all of his fears out on the table and they were stronger than ever. It was only natural that they celebrated this major milestone in their relationship with another, much more enjoyable, milestone. 

“I thought you wanted to wait?” Kurt said, though more to make sure Blaine felt completely comfortable than anything else. He certainly had no reservations about taking this final step. 

“We’ve been together for over a year and we’ve both already admitted that neither of us ever plans on breaking up,” Blaine said, drawing patterns absentmindedly into Kurt’s chest. “What are we waiting for?”

“Nothing, I guess,” Kurt said. “But you know, if you did want to wait, that’s okay too, right? The best part about being together forever is that we don’t have to rush any part of this.”

“I want this,” Blaine assured him. 

Kurt nodded. “And you’re sure that this is how you want it? That you want it to be me doing the… um…” He stumbled over his words, never feeling comfortable stating aloud the things that they do. He blushed, but Blaine saved him the embarrassment of actually having to say the words.

“I am,” he said. “At least, I want to try it like this the first time. We can always switch it up and see how we like it best later, but this time, I’d really like it to be you. I want to feel what it’s like to have you inside of me.”

“Alright,” Kurt said. “I didn’t bring any condoms, I didn’t think we’d be alone tonight, much less taking this final step.”

“I have some,” Blaine said, blushing when Kurt sent him an amused look. He reached into his pants and pulled out his wallet, searching through it until he pulled a condom out of it. 

“Been planning this for awhile?” Kurt teased. 

“I wasn’t sure when the opportunity would come up,” he said, tossing the condom at Kurt before standing up to dig through his overnight back. He pulled out a smaller back that contained his lotions and shaving kit, producing a tiny bottle of lube that had been hidden at the very bottom. 

“I’m impressed,” Kurt said. 

“A boy scout always comes prepared,” Blaine said. 

Kurt watching as he placed the lube next to the condom, but didn’t return to the bed. He just stood there, watching Kurt with a hesitant look. “I know I’m new at this, but I’m pretty sure we can’t have sex from this far away.”

Kurt was happy to see the tension leave Blaine’s shoulders at his corny joke. He reached up and pulled Blaine down onto the bed, kissing him once he was close enough. While Blaine relaxed into the kiss, Kurt made short work of his belt and pants, pulling his pants and underwear off in one go. 

He didn’t have a lot of experience, but they’d fooled around enough times by now for Kurt to know that this would be easiest on both of them if he could keep Blaine completely relaxed. He wasn’t naive enough to think that their first time together would be flawless and the stuff that porn was made of, but he also knew that it didn’t have to hurt as much if he was careful and Kurt would always,  _always_  be careful with Blaine. 

Kurt ran his fingers up and down Blaine’s sides until the hair on his arms stood up and Blaine’s nails began digging into his skin. Kurt knew how sensitive Blaine was at his ribcage, especially on his right side, where he had a big scar from the first school dance he’d ever tried to attend. 

Kurt moved down the bed, kissing up the line of the scar, wishing, not for the first time, that he could kiss the wounds away. He knew that he could never get rid of Blaine’s scars, but he could do his best to make sure that there weren’t any phantom pains for Blaine. 

While Kurt licked a line up the sensitive mark, he began rolling Blaine’s balls between his fingers, squeezing softly in the teasing way that he knew Blaine loved. 

“Kurt,” Blaine moaned, always the more vocal of them. 

Kurt began pumping Blaine cock into full hardness while he playfully nipped at the sharp V that his hipbones made. He was never able to resist how delicious they looked. Getting to see Blaine like this, exposed and wanton was completely intoxicating. He didn’t think he’d ever grow tired of it. 

“Kurt, fuck yes, just… shit… Please, I need you,” Blaine said, his mouth growing filthier as his became more and more turned on. 

Kurt was incredibly grateful for the hotel room, because for once, he didn’t have to try and quiet Blaine’s enthusiastic cries. 

“Relax,” Kurt said, slowing his hand down. He didn’t want Blaine to get too worked up; they still had a long way to go before Kurt wanted Blaine to come. “We’ll get there. But you need to relax, it’ll be better that way.”

“I just want you so bad,” Blaine whined as he thrust up into Kurt’s hand. 

“Trust me,” Kurt said, looking up and meeting Blaine’s eyes. They didn’t have to say anything for Kurt to know that Blaine was silently sending him all of his love. 

Blaine stopped thrusting his hips up and bit his lip, before nodding. Kurt smiled at him, running his dry finger over Blaine’s hole, testing out his response. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp and a string of profanities. 

Kurt held his hand out and Blaine fumbled for the lube on the nightstand before managing to get it open somehow and squirted some onto Kurt’s outstretched hand. Kurt rubbed his fingers together to slick them up and try to warm up the lube so that it wasn’t so cold when he touched Blaine. Kurt could still remember the first time they’d played with lube, how cold it had been when Blaine had slid a finger into him. They knew better now, they’d been practicing this for a little over a month. 

He nudged at Blaine’s legs until he bent them and braced his feet on the mattress, opening himself up wider for Kurt. He wrapped one hand around Blaine’s cock while the other hand teased at Blaine’s entrance, rubbing back and forth over it, slicking him up and making Blaine thrash his head around violently. 

He laughed as Blaine pulled a pillow over his face, trying to muffle his cries. There wasn’t anyone they had to worry about overhearing them, but then again, old habits die hard. Kurt took his hand off of Blaine’s cock so that he could pull the pillow away. 

“You don’t have to be quiet,” Kurt said. “Nobody’s going to hear you.”

“Fuck,” he cried out, not bothering trying to control his volume level anymore. Kurt smiled, feeling completely satisfied with himself for being able to make his usually dapper boyfriend lose all control. 

Kurt slowly pushed one finger inside of Blaine, careful to listen for any signs of discomfort on Blaine’s part, but he heard none. He wondered if his boyfriend had been practicing this on himself at night, because he still remembered how hard it had been for Blaine the first time Kurt fingered him. The image of Blaine lying in bed at night fingering himself sent a jolt of arousal right through Kurt. He had to bite the inside of Blaine’s thigh to keep from crying out himself. 

“You can add another one,” Blaine said, trying to fuck himself down on Kurt’s finger, not getting the friction that he was looking for. 

Kurt slowly pushed a second finger inside of Blaine, wondering how he was ever going to fit if Blaine was so tight around just his two fingers. He worked his best to scissor his fingers and stretch Blaine out. He was nervous about pushing too hard and too fast. Blaine didn’t seem to have any such reservations. He continued to push himself down harder and even wrapped his hand around his own cock which Kurt had left abandoned after he’d removed the pillow. 

Kurt batted his hand away, wanting to have complete control. He didn’t want Blaine to have to worry about anything. He needed Blaine to trust that he would take care of all of his needs. Kurt added a third finger, surprised by how much easier it went in this time around. He was positive that Blaine had been practicing this at home now, because every time they’d reached this point before, it had been too much for Blaine and they’d had to stop. This time, he was begging for more. Shamelessly moaning. He even went as far as to wrap his leg around Kurt’s shoulder, which was something they’d never tried before, but Kurt was happy to discover that he liked the weight of it. It was like Blaine was trying to consume all of Kurt. Blaine also was a lot more flexible than Kurt had originally thought. 

He was tedious in his preparation, taking his time to make sure that Blaine was completely stretched out, but after several minutes of teasing Blaine by touching his prostate, his boyfriend was pulling off him and shoving a condom at him. 

“Always so eager,” Kurt said, playfully. 

“Only for you,” Blaine mumbled back, his voice had gotten high and breathy in the way it only ever got when he was worked up. He’d heard it in the few times that Blaine had cried in front of him, but mostly, he only really heard it when Blaine was so filled with lust that he didn’t bother to try and look composed. 

As Kurt went to unwrap the condom, he was expecting to have to stroke himself back into hardness, so he was surprised to see that his dick was already completely hard and waiting eagerly. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed how turned on he’d gotten by playing with Blaine, but then again, Blaine’s loud cries and hearty moans were rather distracting. 

Blaine sat up to help Kurt slide the condom over himself and opened the bottle of lube again, careful to make sure that Kurt was well coated. Once he was done, he wiped his hands on the bedspread, not having to worry about staining the sheets since neither of them would have to clean them in the morning. Oh, the many benefits to hooking up in a hotel room. Kurt grabbed Blaine behind the neck and pulled him in for one last kiss. 

When they parted, both of their eyes had turned black with desire and they were nearly breathless. Kurt gently began pushing at Blaine so that he was on his stomach and put a pillow under his hips so he could be comfortable. 

“I want to see you,” Blaine whined, trying to turn back over onto his back, but Kurt stopped him. 

“I really don’t want to hurt you,” Kurt said. “I’ve heard it’s easier this way.”

“I don’t care,” Blaine said, shifting himself around so that he was on his back. Blaine adjusted the pillow so that it was still under his hips, making sure he was completely comfortable before staring up at him expectantly. 

“Last chance to change your mind,” Kurt said, praying to God that he didn’t, but knowing he wouldn’t dare push this if Blaine wasn’t 100% sure. 

“Not a chance,” Blaine said, smiling brightly. “Together forever, right?”

“Always.”

*****

**McKinley High Prom 2013**

“You can’t go to senior prom alone, that’s just sad,” Sugar said as she followed him to his locker after History class. 

“I’m not going alone, I’m going with all of my friends,” Blaine said, hoping to end the conversation before she could get started. 

He knew what she was hinting at and he just wasn’t in the mood to have this conversation again. Prom was tomorrow and it had already been decided, he was going to prom stag with the rest of New Directions. Even though Mike had driven down to be with Tina and Santana would be coming back for Brittany and the rest of his friends had dates, it would be alright. He’d dance with everyone and it wouldn’t be too awkward. He didn’t need a date, no matter what Sugar said. 

“You can’t go with me, I’m going with Jason,” Sugar said. “I already asked, he’s not into dudes and you’re not into boobs so we can’t go as a threesome. Besides, you need a real date, otherwise you’re just lame, and I don’t have lame friends.”

“So you’re going to stop hanging out with me if I don’t accept Sebastian’s offer,” Blaine asked, giving her a doubtful look. He knew that she could be harsh at times, but he also knew she was mostly talk. 

“I’m not saying you have to sleep with the guy,” Sugar said with an exasperated sigh. “But it’s Senior Prom, do you really want to be alone?”

“Sebastian almost blinded me,” Blaine said, casually trying to remind her of one of the many reasons Sebastian and him could never work out. She had a tendency to get wrapped up in herself and forget important details. 

“He apologized, and you went on a date with him after that so I don’t know what you’re bringing it up again for,” she said, waving him off like he was the one being ridiculous. 

“A date that was miserable and consisted of him flirting with another guy and trying to get our poor waitress fired for refusing serve him alcohol.”

“Well if you’re not willing to go with Sebastian, let me set you up with somebody,” she said, it was a statement, not a question. She already had somebody lined up and for all he knew, she’d probably already told the poor guy he’d said yes. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Blaine said, closing his locker. They began walking to the choir room to work on their numbers for prom tomorrow. They were, once again, the only entertainment this cheap school could afford. 

“Please?” Sugar begged. 

“How are you even finding any gay guys for me to go out with? I’ve pretty much dated all of the guys our age with Kurt and Sebastian, so unless you’re planning on setting me up with Unique or some creepy thirty year old having a mid-life identity crisis—Oh God, you’re setting me up with some creepy thirty year old. I can see it now; I’m going to have my senior prom broken up by some enraged housewife with three kids demanding that her husband come home.”

“Chill,” Sugar said, shooting him a cool look. “He won’t be thirty, I have better taste than that. He’s just a sexy, 100% gay college student.”

“And you somehow found said college student in Lima? I don’t believe you,” Blaine said. 

“Just say yes, Blainers,” Sugar said, dragging him into the choir room, where the rest of the club could now overhear their conversation. 

“Say yes to what?” Tina asked from her spot next to Mike, who was stopping in to visit the club during his long weekend home. Blaine tried his best not to be jealous of her. He was happy that the two had managed to make their long distance work. Really. Just because his relationship failed didn’t mean that he wished them the same fate. 

“Blaine’s letting me bring a date for him tomorrow,” Sugar said, doing a happy dance. 

“I haven’t agreed to any of this,” he said with a roll of his eyes. 

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Artie said. 

“Yeah, dude,” Sam added. “If he sucks, you can just ditch the dude and hang out with us.”

Blaine didn’t say what he was really thinking, that he just wanted to go to prom alone. He didn’t want to go with anyone else. He’d tried dating and it hadn’t worked out for him. Sebastian was an asshole. Then he’d dated Riley, a junior member of New Directions and one of Sam’s football recruits, who had decided he wasn’t so gay after all and broke up with him after three dates and a heavy make-out session. There was only one boy that Blaine wanted to go with and there was no way Kurt would ever want to come back for prom after such a nasty break up.

“I promise, he’s cute and totally you’re type,” Sugar said, bouncing up and down. She knew that she had Blaine the second they entered the choir room and everyone else took up her cause. 

“Fine,” Blaine said, with a deep sigh. “If nothing else, it will be amusing to see who you’ve found for me. Knowing you, you’ve probably flown in some model from Paris.”

Sugar gave Tina a strange look, but Blaine didn’t get a chance to ask what it was about. Mr. Schue walked in and immediately demanded to see them perform their numbers for prom. By the end of rehearsal, everyone was tired and Sugar’s earlier look was mostly forgotten. He’d spent the entire ride home wondering if his friend  _had_  somehow managed to fly in a date tailor made for him. 

He wouldn’t put it past her. In fact, that was probably what she and Tina had been up to. Sugar and Tina had probably planned the entire thing together, the little meddling brats. He didn’t know why they cared so much about him having a date. It was just a silly dance after all. When he looked back on this night ten years from now, he wasn’t going to remember some blind date he’d gone with, he was going to remember spending the night with his best friends and having the time of his life. 

Blaine managed to shovel some dinner onto a plate that he took upstairs. He finished up a few final assignments, knowing that he wouldn’t be getting any work done the rest of the weekend, and he was out cold the second his head hit the pillow that night. 

Blaine woke up late the next day to a text from Sugar:

_Change in plans, your date is going to meet us at the dance. You’re welcome to come to dinner with all of us at Breadsticks though. Daddy bought it out for the night!_

Of course he did, Blaine thought. He was happy to know that he’d at least have dinner with his friends before he had to play babysitter to this mysterious date that would undoubtedly be glued to his side for the rest of the night. 

Blaine lounged around most of the day, watching reruns of the Real Housewives until it was time to get ready. He seriously debated not putting any effort into his appearance just to spite Sugar, but a part of him really did want to look good for his date. He might not have been super excited about the prospect of being set up, but he also hadn’t completely closed himself off to the idea of love. For all he knew, Sugar might have pulled off the impossible and managed to find him somebody that would hold his interest. 

He pulled out his tux, the same one he’d worn last year. He figured with a change of tie nobody would really notice if he repeated the same ensemble from last year. After all, the only other person who could tell the difference between a single and double breasted tuxedo was six-hundred miles away. 

Dinner went by fairly uneventfully. Blaine was sitting next to Tina and Mike which was nice. He had grown closer to Tina in the last year, and Blaine had always been good friends with Mike, so it was nice to hang out with them for a bit. They were sympathetic to Blaine’s cause every time Sugar kept bringing up Blaine’s mystery date, though he could tell that Tina was completely on board with setting him up. He wanted to ask her how she’d feel if he forced her to go to a prom with a stranger if Mike hadn’t been able to make it back, but he refrained. Their situations were completely different. Tina would never go to the prom with another man because she was still dating Mike. Blaine hadn’t been anybody’s boyfriend in months.

They ate their dinner and took several pictures before making their way to the dance. It wasn’t anything terribly fancy, there were no dinosaurs this year, just a lot of balloons and streamers set up in a way that was supposed to resemble a night’s sky, but obviously didn’t. Blaine wondered how many cheerleading and show choir competitions they would have to win before the school had money to put into anything. 

“So where’s this mysterious date?” Blaine asked, wanting to get the awkward introductions over with. 

“He said that he’d find you,” Sugar said with a shrug. 

“He knows what I look like?”

“He’s got a picture,” she explained. “Now go away. I’m trying to have a perfect high school moment here.”

Blaine snorted but left Sugar and Jason to the dance. He stood off to the side, watching as all of his friends enjoyed dancing with their significant others. Watching Santana with Brittany and Mike with Tina, he was reminded of last year. Of that one perfect night that everyone had together, free of drama (well as free as it could be in a group such as theirs). It was one of the last times that all of his friends were under the same roof together and allowed to really relax and enjoy each others company. He felt a strong sense of nostalgia come over him. 

As much as he was glad he only had a month left of high school and couldn’t wait to get out of this place, he would do anything to go back to last year. Things had been so perfect back then. Nothing could stop Blaine. These days it seemed like everything was weighing him down. College acceptance letters, arguments over tuition and acceptable majors, barely qualifying for Nationals, finals… Tonight was supposed to be his night to let go and enjoy one of his last high school memories. Instead, he would be spending it stressing over some blind date. 

A blind date that didn’t even have the curtsey to show up on time. 

Blaine watched as Bethany, one of the sophomore members of New Directions, and Riley took to the stage and started singing “Good Time” by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. Blaine had to roll his eyes at their flirtatious antics on stage. It wasn’t that Blaine had ever been that emotionally invested into his relationship with Riley, but it still annoyed him that the boy could have been so convinced he was gay, yet drop him for the first girl that showed interest in him. Not that Blaine had much room to talk, he had dated Rachel Berry for less than a week. Still, he couldn’t help thinking that the only reason he’d been dumped was because the football player was too worried about what dating Blaine would do to his reputation. 

Kurt never would have hid who he was; he never would have broken up with Blaine just to be popular. 

Then again, Kurt never would have broken up with Blaine period. He had been the one to end it. So really, his lackluster dating life was his own fault. He’d had a wonderful boyfriend and he’d broken up with him. 

It was for your own good, Blaine reminded himself, refusing to let this night turn into a pity party. Kurt needed a reason to stay in New York. He’d gone to visit Rachel for two weeks, but he kept promising you that he’d come back and spent the year in Ohio. You couldn’t let him stay in Ohio for you, not when you knew he could get that internship for Vogue.com if he’d just have a good enough reason to apply. Not when you knew he could apply to colleges and be accepted as early as spring semester. 

You broke up with him so that you wouldn’t become the reason he got held back. It was best for both of you, he told himself, not for the first time. 

Blaine was thankful that Tina took the stage next, because it meant that Mike came up to him and asked him to dance. Blaine was always amazed by how completely unaffected Mike was when it came to issues of sexuality. He was head over heels in love with Tina and obviously straight, but he also didn’t feel the need to defend his sexuality to anyone. He could point out attractive men to Blaine. He could dance with him at a school prom and not think anything of it. 

Tina sang some upbeat K-pop song. She’d been getting more into her heritage lately ever since she’d taken Christmas vacation and visited her birth parents in Korea. Blaine was glad to see that the trip hadn’t ended in disaster, like Tina originally thought it would, but instead seemed to have given her some much needed confidence. Tina was positively glowing on stage tonight. 

“No sign of your date yet?” Mike asked, doing some complicated dance move around Blaine as he tried his best to keep up with his friend. 

“Not yet, maybe he won’t show,” Blaine said. 

“He’ll be here,” Mike said, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

“How can you be so sure?” Blaine asked, but he never got his answer. The song ended and Tina interrupted them before he could find out why Mike kept smiling at him in the way that made Blaine uncomfortable. It was the look he always gave whenever he thought Blaine was being emotionally dense. 

“We have a special request,” the DJ said over the loudspeaker, stopping the music for a minute to make an announcement. Blaine stood by, expecting the request to be from Figgins asking the students not to put snakes in the toilets again after last year’s fiasco. He was surprised to hear his own name. 

“This song is for Blaine Anderson. He never said goodbye to you.”

Blaine stood perfectly still as the opening beats to Keane’s “Somewhere Only We Know” began playing over the speakers. He could feel his heart beat thumping loudly in his chest and he was sure everyone else could, too. That was why they were staring at him with those amused looks. They could feel his panic, they were satisfied with themselves. This was obviously a joke. Figgins had finally banned write-in votes from prom so they’d decided to focus their bullying in other ways. He had performed this song for Kurt in the middle of McKinley’s courtyard. They knew this song was special to them. 

Well Blaine wasn’t laughing. 

Except something was happening. The crowd was starting to part and when he stopped staring at the DJ in disbelief, he could see a familiar face walking in his direction. He looked taller, his hair was lighter and his face was thinner, but he was still the same boy that Blaine had given his heart to two years ago. He was still Kurt. 

Blaine wasn’t sure what was going on. Somebody had to have slipped something into the punch, because there was no way that Kurt was here. He was in New York, six hundred miles away. He had finals and internship responsibilities. Kurt would never have flown all the way out to Ohio for prom. Not after Blaine had broken his heart. Not after they spent weeks after the break up arguing over phone calls, sending pathetic texts that were always regretted in the morning, and generally turning their once amazing friendship to shit until it got so bad that they finally stopped talking altogether. 

“Excuse me,” Kurt said, holding out a very real, hand, his voice shaking the slightest bit like he was terrified to ask his next question. “May I have this dance?’

Blaine nodded nervously, letting Kurt pull him into his arms. They held each other at arms length, close enough so that it wasn’t awkward, but not so close that it would be even more awkward. He didn’t know where to look, he felt strange looking Kurt in the eyes after everything they’d gone through. So instead his gaze traveled across the dance floor, catching all of his friend’s eyes. He saw Santana’s playful wink, Mike and Tina’s knowing smile, and most of all Sugar’s self-satisfied smirk. 

But that couldn’t be right… was Kurt really the blind date that Sugar had been trying to set him up with? The date that Blaine had been so eager to avoid? 

They continued dancing to the song, emotions running high for both of them. Blaine had so many questions that he wanted to ask, only he couldn’t form the words through the lump in his throat. He could hear Kurt whispering the lyrics into his ear and that was all it took for him. The few tears that had been building up before started to fall and Blaine had to rest his head on Kurt’s shoulder to keep anyone from seeing them. Only, Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt knew. He always knew. 

Kurt’s arms around him tightened ever so slightly. Blaine wondered how it was possible for them to feel so alien, yet so perfectly at home together. It had been months since they’d spoken, but before that they’d been inseparable. It was nice to know that despite the distance and harsh words exchanged, some things could never actually be lost for long. 

Blaine was trying to build up the courage to ask Kurt what he was doing in Lima. He needed to hear why his ex-boyfriend had come back for him before his own ideas and fantasies started running wild. Maybe Kurt  _was_  back to rekindle their once perfect romance, but it was also just as likely he’d returned just for the night. He’d returned as a friend, willing to give somebody he’d once loved one last perfect high school memory. Blaine refused to let himself hope that things could go back to how they were before, not until he heard Kurt say the words. 

The song ended and immediately Nicki Minaj came on, completely destroying the mood that had been set. They both pulled back and started at each other for a few seconds before they started laughing, breaking up the tension. Kurt started shimming playfully, rolling his eyes at Blaine until he joined in and started dancing with him. There would be time for talking later, for now, Kurt had flown all the way from New York for his prom. He was determined to enjoy it, no matter if he was back just for the night or for the rest of their lives. 

After a few songs, the rest of their friends started to venture their way over and soon they were all dancing in a circle, each taking their turns in the center to show off their special moves. Blaine was smiling and laughing harder than he had in months. It was everything that a senior prom was supposed to be and more. 

As the night started to draw to a close, Kurt pulled him into the hallway for some fresh air, neither of them had stopped dancing the entire night. They were exhausted but still running high on adrenaline and emotions. Kurt leaned against the lockers while Blaine bought them a bottle ofwater out of the vending machine to share. 

“It’s so strange being back here again,” Kurt said, looking around the hallway. “I can’t believe it’s only been a year since I graduated.”

“A lot’s changed since then,” he said, thinking about how much Kurt had grown. Not just in the physical sense—although he had managed to gain a few more inches on Blaine—but he was carrying himself differently as well. He seemed so much more grown up. Blaine wondered if he’d be able to say the same thing in a year’s time. 

He wasn’t even sure where he was going to  _be_  next year. He was still trying to convince his parents that his decision to go to The New School wasn’t the end of the world. For all Blaine knew, if his parents continued up with their refusal to pay, he could be spending next year attending Lima Community College. There was no way he’d be able to afford to live in the city while being a full time student without his parent’s help. 

“I bet you’re excited for graduation,” Kurt said, making small talk. It had been so long since they’d spoken to each other; it was strange to think of all the things that had happened that Kurt wasn’t a part of. There were so many things that Kurt didn’t even know about him anymore. 

“I guess. It’s kind of scary,” he admitted, taking a large sip of water before passing the bottle off to Kurt. He watched as Kurt tipped his head back to drink, trying his best not to stare so hungrily at Kurt’s exposed neck. 

“It’s normal to be nervous, it’s a big change,” Kurt said once he was finished drinking. He didn’t seem to catch the look that Blaine had given him, and for that, Blaine was thankful. “Where are you going to school?”

“I got into The New School, but I don’t know, we’ll have to see,” he said, shrugging it off like it wasn’t a big deal. Like the decision to go to New York and pursue a degree in the arts hadn’t turned his entire home life upside-down. 

“The New School? Oh my god, that’s so great! You’re going to do amazing!” Kurt squealed, sounding genuinely excited for him. “Why wouldn’t you go?”

Blaine shrugged, looking down at his feet. It had been so long since he’d gotten to talk to Kurt, he didn’t really want to unload everything on him when he still didn’t know if this was a one night only thing. He didn’t want to mar their perfect night by complaining the entire time. 

Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall until they reached an empty classroom. He sat down at one of the empty tables and gestured for Blaine to join him. Once he did, Kurt placed his hand on his knee and gave him an encouraging smile. 

“I know it’s been awhile,” Kurt said softly. “But I still want you to talk to me about anything.”

Blaine nodded, smiling as he placed his hand on top of Kurt’s, revealing in the way the smallest touch made his heart feel so much lighter. 

“Remember when I told you my parents were completely okay with me going to school in New York?” Blaine asked. 

“Yes?” 

“Well I guess they assumed I meant pre-law at Columbia or NYU or something. After they spent so much money on Cooper going to Tisch only to have him drop out, I guess they don’t want to spend the money on a degree that doesn’t have reliable employment options.”

“So Cooper gets to star in commercials and live in LA, coming home when he runs out of money to mooch off of your parents, but you have to be a lawyer?” Kurt asked, sounding outraged on Blaine’s behalf. 

“They have a point,” Blaine said, not really knowing if he believed his own words or not. He’d been hearing them so often for the last two months that he didn’t know what he actually thought and what he’d just been brainwashed into believing. “Coop is thirty-one and still can barely make his own rent. Not exactly a poster for the American Dream.”

“You don’t really want to be a lawyer,” Kurt said in a tone that the slightest bit condescending. Blaine found himself feeling defensive, even if he didn’t want to be a lawyer, Kurt had been gone for seven months. What did he know? Maybe Blaine’s dreams had changed. 

“You didn’t really want to go into fashion,” he countered with a smug look. 

“That’s not the same. I was interested in fashion before, I just hadn’t considered the idea of making it my career.”

“I’m interested in helping people,” Blaine said. He didn’t know why he was letting himself get so worked up. Kurt wasn’t trying to be mean, and it wasn’t like he was wrong. 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Kurt said holding his hands up in surrender. “I’m sure you’d make a great lawyer, whatever you want to do. I just don’t think you should sell yourself short just because your parents don’t believe in you. You’re much more talented than Cooper, you would find a job.”

“Thanks,” Blaine said, feeling the anger start to dwindle. It was turning out to be a rather emotional night. He hadn’t expected to see Kurt again, he wasn’t prepared for any of this. Not that he was complaining, he was glad Kurt was here, it was just a surprise. 

“I do want to go to New York, I just can’t if my parents won’t pay for it,” he admitted. 

“You’re a half-Asian, gay teenager. You’re a walking minority. College will pay for itself if you apply for enough scholarships,” Kurt said, squeezing his hand reassuringly. 

Blaine thought about what Kurt was saying, he’d considered it before, but there was no way that the school would cover enough of the cost for him to go there. His good grades had gotten him a decent amount taken off of the tuition, but there was still so much more he’d have to pay for. 

“I’m serious,” Kurt said when Blaine didn’t respond. “My friend Andrew wrote into some equal rights group about how his locker got spray painted with the word ‘fag’ and they gave him eight grand for school. You got held back a year because some homophobes put you in the hospital for months for going to a school dance with a boy. The essay writes itself.”

“I’ve missed talking to you,” Blaine whispered, giving Kurt a watery-eyed smile. 

He’d like to say that he’d forgotten how easy it was to talk to Kurt, but he never had. That had been the worst part about the break-up. It wasn’t the lack of kissing or holding hands, it was needing to talk to somebody and not knowing if he was allowed to pick up the phone and call the only other person that could understand what he was going through. He lost his boyfriend that night in Battery Park, but he’d also lost his best friend, and that lose was the one he didn’t know if he’d ever heal from. 

“I missed you, too,” Kurt said. “So many times I’ve gone to pick up the phone to tell you that, but I just didn’t. I didn’t know if you’d forgotten about me or not, and I don’t think I wanted to know the answer. It would have hurt if you had moved on, but it would have destroyed me if you hadn’t.”

“I tried,” Blaine admitted. “I just never could.”

“Why, then?” Kurt asked, his voice barely above a whisper. If Blaine hadn’t been sitting so close to him he wouldn’t have heard it. “If you still cared about me—”

“Of course I still cared about you,” Blaine interrupted, wondering how he’d ever let them get to this point. 

“Then why?” Kurt demanded. This time his voice was much louder, much more determined.  

“For the same reason I bought you coffee after you came to spy on us. For the same reason I campaigned for you to get that lead for Regionals or why I let you leave Dalton and go back to McKinley,” Blaine said. 

Kurt just stared at him, not understanding the gravity of what Blaine was saying to him. It made sense; Kurt had never been able to fully understand his own magic. 

“You deserve so much more than what you’ve been given, Kurt. You deserve so much more than this cage that Ohio is for you. You’re meant to fly, and if I let you stay with me, you would never have moved to New York.”

“What difference would a year have made?” Kurt was speaking fast, his voice getting high as tears started to fill his eyes. 

He was upset. Blaine understood, he was upset, too. He’d been upset about this break up for the past seven months, trying his best to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. He did a decent job. He had sleepovers with the girls, went to the gym with the boys. He sang fun songs in Glee knowing that the more positive he stayed, the easier it would be to move on. But he never fully got over the pain of losing Kurt. So he understood Kurt’s tears, he had several tears of his own to shed. 

“In the grand scheme of things, what would it have mattered if I went to New York last October or if I waited to go until now?” Kurt continued, glaring at Blaine. “We had the rest of our lives to spend together, why would you throw it away just to get me to New York ten months earlier?”

“Because every month that you spent in Lima while the rest of your friends were off living their dreams I watched you die inside,” Blaine said, not bothering to hide his own tears. If Kurt was going to cry, then he could, too. “I couldn’t stand the thought of you giving up completely.”

“We could have tried long distance,” Kurt said. Blaine could see him running out of steam, the anger starting to die away as the pain began to take over. 

“This just seemed like the only way to get you to listen. Nothing your dad and I did or said was getting through to you.”

“My dad was in on this?” Kurt looked at him in shock, feeling betrayed. 

“No,” Blaine added quickly. “No, I didn’t talk to him about this. But we did talk to each other about getting you out of Ohio. He couldn’t stand to watch you stay either.”

“Am I supposed to be overjoyed that you did all of this for me? Because no matter what your intentions were, it still hurt like hell.”

“I know,” Blaine whimpered. “I never expected you to forgive me.”

“Well good.” Kurt hissed. 

They both seemed to lose all momentum at that, falling into silence. Kurt took back his hand and crossed his arms. He looked like he was trying to hold himself together. Blaine left his hand where it had been, trying to memorize how Kurt’s hand had felt in it. He had no disillusions about it now; they would not be getting back together tonight or possibly ever again. Blaine would be lucky if he could manage to salvage a friendship after the pain he’d put Kurt through. 

“Kurt, why did you come back?” Blaine asked. If they were never going to talk again after tonight, if Kurt could never forgive him, he at least wanted to know why he’d come. 

“I promised you that I’d be there for your senior prom,” Kurt mummer. 

“Nobody was holding you to promises you made before we broke up,” Blaine explained slowly. “Why did you really come back?”

Kurt sniffled, running a hand across his face to wipe away his tears. He cleared his throat before he explained. “Tina called me last week and told me you didn’t have a date. I just really needed to see you again. I didn’t care if we never got back together again, although that particular fantasy has been on loop ever since Sugar bought me a plane ticket… I just wanted to see my best friend. I still love you, even if we’ll never get to be  _in_  love again.”

“Do you want to be in love again?” Blaine asked with a shaky breath. 

“I don’t know, maybe? Yes?” Kurt asked, looking at Blaine with hopeful eyes. “I mean, I know we have a lot to talk about before we could even consider getting back together. But I’m not going to say that I wasn’t hoping for some big romantic reunion.”

“Okay,” Blaine said. 

“Okay?” Kurt asked, looking at him liked he’d gone crazy.  

“Let’s do that, let’s be in love again,” Blaine said, feeling the hope start to swell in his chest. It felt like it might explode the way it was pushing down on his lungs and making it hard to breathe. “I’d really like that.”

“Okay,” Kurt said with a goofy smile. “We should probably talk about this some more, figure out how all of this is supposed to work after so long apart.”

“Talking, sure, let’s do that,” Blaine mumbled, leaning in closer to Kurt so that their faces were only a few inches apart. 

“Blaine?”

The boy’s lips met in the middle and Blaine was happy to find that the spark between them was still there. Kurt’s lips still tasted the same as before, a blend of coffee, Blistex and Juicy Fruit. He was even happier to feel Kurt’s mouth opening his own up so that their tongues could brush against each other. The feeling caused goosebumps to appear down his arms. He reached out and pulled Kurt closer by the back of his neck. He never wanted this moment to end. 

Kurt pulled him up out of his chair, turning him until he was trapped between the table and Kurt. Blaine let go of his grip around Kurt’s neck to wrap both of his arms around his waist, pulling him in close until their hips brushed against each other. Blaine whined into Kurt’s mouth, wanting so much more but completely content doing exactly what they were doing and nothing more for the next several hours. Possibly the next few days if he could keep Kurt for that long. 

Kurt grabbed onto his waist and lifted him up until he was sitting on the table. Blaine had forgotten how surprisingly strong Kurt was for such a slip man. He groaned as Kurt used his knees to spread Blaine’s legs apart and settled himself between them. Blaine hooked his ankles around the back of Kurt’s thighs, determined to keep him there now that he had him right where he wanted him. 

Kurt thrust his hips against Blaine’s and he could feel Kurt’s hard on brush up against his own. He pulled back for air, surprised to see how black Kurt’s eyes had already become. Kurt leaned his head down to start sucking on Blaine’s neck. He moaned, needing more. His hands traveled down until the reached Kurt’s belt buckled. He started to undo it when Kurt seemed to come to his senses and pull away. 

Blaine waited for him to admit that this was a mistake. He prepared himself for the heartbreak that was going to come when Kurt admitted he didn’t actually want him anymore. 

“So much for your rule,” Kurt said with a breathy laugh. 

Blaine gave him a confused look, not understanding what was happening. 

“We’re not supposed to kiss at school, remember?” Kurt teased him, clearly amused and not in the least bit upset. Blaine seemed to remember where they were, unsure how he’d let himself get so carried away in the moment. 

“Right, school, yeah,” he panted, still trying to catch his breath.

Kurt leaned back in to give him a series of several sweet, chaste kisses on the lips, running his hands at the back of his neck affectionately. 

“When do you go back?” Blaine sighed, now that he’d come back to reality, it hit him hard. Kurt still lived in New York while Blaine still lived in Ohio. Even if they were getting back together and Blaine could find a way to go to school in the city, they were still looking at three months before they could actually be together again. 

“Tomorrow,” Kurt said, placing one final kiss to Blaine’s cheek before pulling away completely. 

Blaine hopped down from the table and brushed the wrinkles out of his tux before taking Kurt’s outstretched hand. “Stay with me tonight?” he asked, hopeful. Kurt nodded his head, blushing and looking a bit shy, but agreeing none the less. 

The two made their way back to the dance so that they could spend the last few minutes left of prom with their friends. As they walked hand and hand back into the gym, Blaine had to laugh at the irony of Sam, Artie and Joe onstage performing “We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together” onstage. Blaine was supposed to help the boys sing the song for prom. Sam had picked it out after breaking up with Alyssa again last week. He wanted to continue the boys tradition of playing ridiculous songs while passive aggressively getting back at his girlfriend for breaking up with him for the fifth time. 

They made their way to the front of the crowd to stand next to Tina and Mike along with the rest of New Directions. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind, each belting out the words, enjoying singing the song, knowing that they held no truth now. Not like they’d once thought they did. Blaine kept looking back to check on Kurt, almost like he needed to make sure that he was still there. Each time their gaze met, they broke into massive grins, having never been happier than they were in this moment. 

Blaine caught the rest of the group giving them their own happy looks. Sam met his gaze onstage and pointing and winking at them both. Even Riley had reached out to pat Blaine on the back and sent Kurt a warning look before offering up his congratulations before going back to dancing with Bethany. 

“Do I want to know?” Kurt said playfully into his ear. 

Blaine shook his head before laughing, knowing that nothing was going to bring them down again. By the end of the song, the boys had pulled all of New Directions onstage both old and new. It was like old times having everyone back together again, with the small exception of having no Rachel Berry around to steal the microphone away. They laughed and sang while doing the most ridiculous dance moves they could think of. 

All in all, it was the most perfect prom Blaine could ever imagine. Better than realizing he was in love with the strongest boy he knew. Better than taking the final step and losing the last shred of his virginity. Even if they hadn’t gone home and had sex until the sun started to rise and then snuck out to watch it together on the roof of Blaine’s house, it still would have been absolutely perfect. Kurt was back in Blaine’s life and he didn’t want it any other way.


End file.
